


Everything at once, at last, at all

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Napping, Smut Eventually, Song Lyrics, candycute, dramatic poetry, i make that my trademark, overstilmulation, poetic smut, probably, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: If you’d ask, whats wrong, i’d never lie to you, but i would probably stay silent. I can’t explain whats in my head at once, at last, at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tschulifee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tschulifee/gifts).



> Sometimes your brain overheats and you need somebody to calm you down.  
> Did you try turning it off and on again?
> 
>  
> 
> Beirut: At once 
> 
>  
> 
> This is me not making sense, but trying to paint a picture. completely biased and subjective. based on my brain. an attempt to explain.

 

 

 

If you’d ask, whats wrong, i’d never lie to you, but i would probably stay silent. I can’t explain whats in my head at once, at last, at all.

 

On sundays i wish, i could just shut off my brain, refresh it, restart it on monday morning. On sundays all of it happens at once, at last, at all.

 

I emphasize with your current confusion. Your pretty head in stormy clouds. I can sense your brain working under your sunflower locks. They make me happy, did i ever tell you? Do i share enough with you? Do i listen enough to you? Am i enough? I burden you too much, i feel, i am too much. No, i feel too much. I remember this, although it’s never quite the same.

 

Your eyes are still gazing over my features, i can’t capture them, i don’t even want to. I want you to look at me. I want you to invade every single thought in my brain. I want to drown in your presence. Can I?

 

The world worries me, people worry me. You worry me, the most, the least, i can’t decide. You matter the most, so isn’t it quite simple, you should also worry me the most? Am i a bad person, if i take you for granted? If i decide not to worry about you. At least not for today.

 

I’m thinking of the past, again, and future mistakes, still to come. How long exactly is the moment we call presence? Is it minutes, hours? I’m terrified it’s only seconds. Seconds are running faster then minutes. Are we dying faster when we live in the present? Or are we just living faster?.  

 

The path of color on your arm is my favorite maze to loose my focus in. I don’t even notice it moving, at first.

 

Can your make your colors overflow when you touch me? I don’t think they’d suit me though. And who would you be without your colors? I never want to drain you.

 

Your hands feel rough on my skin. Your a tree. You're giving me room, no you’re giving me air to breathe. My chest loosens in your presence, i didn’t notice i was choking.

 

Your smile is almost as bright as your hair. Would you laugh if i say it out loud. I love your laugh. If i could make you laugh till the end of my days, i wouldn’t need the sun.

 

 

_T: "Your smile is almost as bright as your hair, it makes me happy. you make me happy."_

 

A tiny laugh drips from your lips.

  

_T: "You also make me sad, irritated, unsure and angry, but most of the time you make me feel safe and loved and happy, just wanted to let you know."_

 

_J: "It’s getting too much again, isn’t it? I can make you forget for a moment, if you want me to."_

 

 

Your hands on my thighs feel warm. The skin underneath them is buzzing. My ears are probably already flushed red, it’s embarrassing how fast you make me blush.

 

 

_T: "Everything you offer at once, at last, at all."_


	2. Asleep. At once, at last, at all.

 

 

 

 

 

_T: "Everything you offer at once, at last, at all.“_

 

The hands on my thighs travel upwards. I’m shivering, but it’s not cold, not cold at all, my ears are burning.

 

_J: "You are not alone, if you want me, i’ll be there.“_

 

You lean slightly forward, you’re hesitant, still, i can feel it. I’m never bold enough to just jump at you, or to straight forward beg you to make a move. To finally move, please move. I need to move, can’t wait, need to stop thinking. Just do something, now, or i will overthink it again. I need to touch.

 

Your face feels warm, and prickly, like sketch book paper. Nice and rough. Your eyes are so big. I forget sometimes, just how big. I feel your breath on my lips, it’s hot. You smell like coffee and cinnamon cornflakes. And home.

 

_T: "Now, come on.“_

 

I almost don’t feel my lips moving. I’m not even sure if i say it out loud? Maybe i just thought it really loud? At least loud enough so you can hear me.

 

My next breath is swallowed by your familiar mouth. Your lips sizzle and burn on mine. Always. I hope i never loose this feeling. I hope every first kiss of the day, of every future day, from you tastes like fizzy powder.

 

Your hands move up and down my sides, it tickles. Your lips move slowly, they tickle, too. I’m warm all over. Your even warmer. You’re burning up it seems.

 

_J: "Can i …?“_

 

Your lips hover inches away from my face, i can feel every word, spoken and unspoken, wave over the gap between us.

 

_T: "Mhm, please.“_

 

You never loose yourself in tacky details, when you know I’m not in the right headspace. You’re unceremoniously pulling my shirt over my head. Still not fast enough. I pull off my sweatpants and boxers in one go. Your still fully dressed, but i like your soft shirts and how they feel on my stomach. You’re right there in front of me, only for me. But then you’re suddenly over me and i’m lying flat on my back.

 

My breath is running staccatos. Yours is blazing over my throat. Over my collarbone. Your lips are trailing after. Soft and scorching heat in alternation. My belly quivers, my breath is caught in my chest. Your nose grazes over the sensitiv skin on the insides of my thighs. The rest is a blur of wet, hot heat. Your tongue, your mouth your fingers, on me, in me, moving, exploring, pressing. You dispel all the thoughts and replace them with your presence. You drive me wild with pleasure and bring me back down to simmering again, and again, and again. Until i’m a breathless, whimpering mess on the ground. It’s only then, you give in to my silent begging. I can barely move, but when you swallow me whole, and bury your fingers in me, my muscles find the energy to spasm, at least. This time you don’t withdraw, when I’m about to loose my mind. The sparks in my belly go off in flames. I cant’t even warn you before i come down your throat and quiver around your fingers. But i guess, it doesn’t come as a surprise to you. You swallow around me one last time. It almost hurts. Your hands are still purposefully stroking and petting all over. I can’t suppress the little shocks and violent shivers.

 

Your hair is plastered on your forehead. Your face is flushed. I don’t even want to know what my face looks like right now. My whole body is buzzing, but there is no energy left now, my hands grab the air, but you know me well, do you? On your hands and knees you move to loom over me. Your grin lights up your whole face. Your big, bright eyes smile, too.

 

You lean down to kiss me. You taste like me. I like that. I cradle your soft, moist sunshine locks. My eyes are heavy.

 

_J: "Lets get you into bed, love.“_

_T: "But, you… i can… just a little nap.“_

_J: "No, i wanted to wear you down, so you can sleep tonight. And that’s exactly what we’re doing now. Cuddle and sleep. You just need to move one more time, the bed’s only a few feet away.“_

......

_J: "Ty?“_

 

I’m already dreaming but i can hear you smiling in the distance.

 

 

 

Asleep. At once, at last, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as good as it seems. I'm new to this and i don't know where I'm going. Please be gentle with me.... (i'm making puns to distract you from my uncertainty).  
>  
> 
> Inspiration: Beirut; At once
> 
>  
> 
> The writing process was accompanied by 'Stay at home today - loft hip hop mix pt.3'
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB7dB8071cQ&list=LLb3V5YgN0GPdhtfIWnAGMJQ&index=6


End file.
